


I Owe You

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. Buffy thinks of past holidays with Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fangfaceandrea for the holidays. :)

Buffy sat on the couch in the Rome apartment she shared with Dawn, and flicked disinterestedly between channels on TV. There were holiday specials on, but they only filled her with more regrets.

Two years ago, Spike had brought her a gift for Christmas, and she had thrown it back in his face, accusing him of stealing it.

Last year, she hadn't been able to find him until after the holidays. She joked about just owing him a gift.

Someone knocked on the door. She opened it and was confronted by a very familiar smirk.

"I think you owe me a Christmas present, love."


End file.
